Ben
Ben Sherman This is a wiki page Ben Sherman Ben Sherman '''is one of the main protagonists in the series Hayashi Academy. He is made by the Datasheet Assistant of The same name. Background Born from a loving family (smart mom, loving father, jock lil brother) in a tropical humid area. His parents were religious, and taught Ben the ways of his lord, and taught him to always think with his heart. Ben learned to be morally good, and developed an inner honor code that suited his moral goodness. Ben loved to go outside and train, and loved exploring the woods and jungles with his 3 dogs near his home. He has a natural affinity with animals, and loves the outdoors. His family was friends with a nearby kung fu dojo run by the legendary master Guan. Master Guan showed interest in Ben at a young age and taught him the ways of the ancient traditions of kung fu. He trained him in both mind and body, and Ben grew skilled. He befriended elvish rangers that lived near his home. He went exploring with them and his dogs whenever he could, and he grew even more accustomed to the wilderness, as well as learning the ways of the ranger. Soon he could shoot a bird in mid-flight at 300 paces, and he could move as swift and quietly through the wilds as a jungle cat. When he reached the age of 14, a dwarf warband stopped at the local town while Ben was their. Ben asked about the dwarvish way of life. Ben asked the dwarf war leader, Geradin, if there was anyway to learn the ways of the dwarves. The great bearded leader thought it over, and said not unless he was a dwarf himself. Ben wanted to prove himself to the dwarf. He challenged him to a sparring match. Geradin bellowed a laugh and accepted, as the other dwarves surrounded the two and threw sarcastic remarks at Ben, calling him a "skinny manling" and "beardless whelp." Ben gave Geradin a savage fight. Geradin, of course, went easy on Ben, as he was not solid like rock, but Geradin was given a run for his money, and admired Bens fighting spirit. Geradin suddenly grabbed a Bens leg after Ben delivered a snap kick to the dwarves belly. Geradin then slammed Ben into the ground over his head, as if swinging a pick axe. Ben lay bloodied and bruised on the ground. Geradin gave him a hard stare, and then laughed loudly. He picked Ben up, and he finally offered to let Ben travel with them to their mountain stronghold of Thrundim Kadrin...IF Ben worked for them in the forges and caverns. Ben begged his parents. His parents knew they would miss him, and he them, but they knew his fighting spirit. The elves gave Ben a recurve bow they fashioned just for him, and master Guan gave him a quarterstaff enchanted with ki. They said good bye to him 3 days later, Ben kissed his family and pets and friends goodbye, bowed to master Guan, and Ben Left with the dwarves. He became close friends with Geradin, and learned the way of the dwarves. Ben became not only skilled and swift from his earlier adventures, but incredibly strong and tough from working as a blacksmith for Geradin, and doing miners and blacksmithing work, as well as training with the dwarvish warriors, for 5 long years. Ben laughed and joked with the dwarves, and learned their dark and belittling sense of humor. Ben began to read at the Royal Library of the dwarves, and he even fought in the dwarfish army at age 17 against a Horde of an Army that consisted of Orcs, Ogres, Goblins, and Goblin wolf riders. At the end of the day, he became the youngest veteran in the dwarfish army (as most dwarves cannot join the army until age 35) When a monk was visiting the strong hold of Thundrim Kadrin, and he explained he was from the Hayashi academy, Ben was curious. He asked the monk about the academy, and the monk's explanation drew Ben into an even greater interest. Ben told the monk that he would join.The monk left later that day, and Ben grabbed his belongings, and told the dwarf friends he had made goodbye. Geradin give him dwarf gold, and gave him two things. A rune axe that glows brightly in the presence of evil, and a rune sword that bursts into flame when Ben commands it. 5 years earlier Ben entered the mountain a young teenaged boy. 5 years later, he left a hardened, muscular man. He thought to himself he would enjoy the little run to the academy, as well as being in a forest on the way there. He smiled and laughed, and sprinted toward the academy.... Appearance He is a tan, muscular young man. He has a few scars on his arm, and one small one along his abs, and another small one on his pecks. He has fierce, deep, brown eyes and unkempt mid length brownish black hair.He likes to wear baggie and khaki pants, and attitude/badass shirts. He wears marels when he wears shoes, but likes being barefoot. He always wears a chain necklace either outside or inside his shirt on his neck (even when he is shirtless). He enjoys being shirtless when he can (but not because of girls, because he hates people showing off. However that doesn't stop him from doing badass things. )He has a voice and accent that most girls enjoy. He is 5'10, and he weighs 155 pounds. Personality On the outside, Ben seems like just a cool dude. He does badass things, and he loves to joke (but not in bad taste, nor does he pull pranks). However, on the inside, he is extremely moral and honor driven. His morals are my guide, and they are in an honor code that I live by. Everyone knows him as a pretty laid back and non angry guy, but the higher up the person breaks he honor code. The angrier he gets. He lives by this code (but not limited to): Treat your fellow human beings kindly (unless they have broken a few rules in your code) Respects other peoples cultures and tries to learn show mercy unless the enemy truly doesn't deserve it forgive and forget Never abuse an animal Be as morally good as you can handle, and try your hardest to uphold this rule. (But this doesn't keep him from being a savage fighter, as well as sarcastic) Value animals as innocents Give respect to others who deserve it (people who are amazing at something, your elders, mothers, people who try, etc.) If one of Ben's friends ever betrayed him and his other friends to the enemy, Ben would question them with a serious look on his face, and when he was satisfied of what he had found out, he would challenge them to a duel to the death, and he wouldn't feel sorry for killing them...at least outwardly. He loves to fight and to train, doesn't like to brag or show off but sometimes does it accidentally. Fiercely loyal to friends. Smart. Cool. Makes a lot of friends, but is a loner at heart. However, despite knowing he will eventually be alone, he wouldn't mind a girl. And when he gets a girl, he has fun with her, but is secretly very caring for her. He is attracted to girls who are tough, Insane, Warriors, and girls who "get what they want" without asking his opinion, even if what they want is him. (he runs from girls like that, but he is very attracted to them) Despite Ben being a warrior, he has Nerd tendancies. Such as saying "PWNED" when he defeats an opponent, or his hobby for reading fantasy and sci fi stories. Abilities Ben's greatest abilites are in combat, where he thrives. He is stronger, tougher, and quicker than most other people his size. He knows a myriad of Kung Fu techniques. Ben has the ability to transfer his ki to any part of his anatomy, to make himself stronger in that area. He also has the ability to gain be surrounded by a fiery red aura that increases his already prominent skills exponentially. At a young Age, Ben was trained in the Arts of Shaolin Kung fu, and as a superb Archer and swordsman from the Elves. Another trick from the elves he had learned is to move silently through most terrain. Ben then learned Blacksmithing, engineering, mining, Axe throwing, Military tactics, and discipline from the Dwarves. Ben has incredible patience for a Boy his age, able to wait for hours or days if need be. Ben is usually shown as an unintelligent fighter, and sometimes his ADD makes him seem less than intelligent, but he has scored very high on IQ tests, scoring in the borderline Genius range. His favorite hobby to do every night before he goes to bed is read a book, as Ben strives to not only train his body, but mind and spirit. When people underestimate Ben's inteeligence, he uses it to his advantage. '''Ben Also has the interesting ability to talk to animals. Involvement in Hayashi Academy Ben ran for 4 days straight in order to make it to the academy, stating "Screw cars, Im going in the Ol' fashion way." Relationships with other Characters Paul: Ben respects Paul and his engineering skills. He tries, usually unsuccessfully, to keep Paul out of trouble, from either the fiery Tana, or the manipulative Allasia. Kaitsu: Tana: Tana sees Ben as a Dumb muscle head, but Ben respects Tanas powers, and he is attracted to her, as well as her fiery personality. However, they clash when Ben stands up for Paul. Kobayashi: Ben and Kobayashi are good friends, however, they often spar and see each other as rivals in combat. Kairu: Ben sees Kairu as a perfect example of ow people should act. Ben sees a little bit of himself in Kairu. B oth of them are morally good and Martial artists. But Ben is less innocent than Kairu. Interviews How other chars describe him: Kairu: Ben is totally cool and dedicated to training! I'd love to spar with him! Arisa: He works harder than others and his drive is inspiring. He is also more mature than most of than others, don't get me wrong he has his faults too. He can unnoticeably be conceited. He's fairly tall and muscular. Star: Ben is attractive, especially his tanness and accent, and I love his muscles, and I can tell he is a little attracted to me too, (but I can also tell that he wont come to me, I have to catch him like a fox catches a rabbit,). Kenshin: Ben is honorable and nice. He is a powerful warrior in his own right. Sai: Ben is weird and annoying. He challenges me when I overstep my bounds. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!? The only thing I like about him is that he isn't an amateur when it comes to training. Erika: He’s strong and seems to always get in arguments with Jett-kun, I think Jett-kun could take him though, he lacks that certain intelligence aspect. Shou: I dont mind Ben, and sometimes I enjoy his company, but I can tell he is completely purpose driven inside, and a bit too silly, and neither of those are my style. Kobayashi : Hes been my friend since the first day! He's really strong, and we love sparring! Lyra: Ben is very strong, and kind. Kairu-kun seems to really respect him... Arthur: Ben might be a problem.... Liara: And I'm glad we have him apart of the team. Johnny “Jett” Kimura: He’s cool and what not… Just so serious about training and our personalities can conflict at times but he gives me my space and I give him his. Robert: He looks strong but I don't think he can beat me. I would like him to try though. Soren: Ben is nice to me and accepts me for who I am, but if I ever touched him, he would probably disappear instantly. Kara: Ben’s really cool, especially to talk to. Kaitsu Hoshigaki: Bens jokes are ok, but he's still a dick like everyone else... I am glad he is on our team though, he kills most of the monsters before they get close to me. Tana: He's a muscle head. He doesn't seem too smart, and he's a bit full of himself. Pheh, he's a jerk Sora: Ben is a steadfast companion and friend, sometimes I feel as if he could be the leader, but right when he gets into a leadership position, he makes sure to be clear about how he wants to be an eventual loner. But that doesn't stop us from hanging out. He also seems to really respect me. Hakudoshi: He is too fit for my liking. I think he hasn't eaten enough. I also think he thinks hes too cool. Allie: I think Ben is secretly deeper than he lets on. His future is one filled with destiny. Paul: I enjoy talking about engineering with Ben. I had no idea he lived among the dwarves for 5 years. His knowledge of dwarfish engineering is impressive, he enjoys the fact I have read a few books on dwarfish engineering. His combat skills and determination are always welcome. He is one of the few people who never makes fun of me, and likes me for who I am. Alasia: Ben is interesting indeed. He seems to be one of the stronger willed people here as well, which will make him a challenge to manipulate or seduce. But I'll break him, I can already tell he finds me beautiful. Sendara: Ben sees me as a fellow fighter, and he is one of the few to see me as a person. He actually wishes to learn of my culture as well! I enjoy his company because he sees me as a warrior first and woman second. I like his accent and looks and he likes mine, but I can tell that he cares more for fighting and honor than any girl here. I respect that, as I do as well. Maako: He’s definitely strong, I’ll give him that, but he shows off to much. Tell him to face me man to man and we’ll see who’s stronger. Trivia As of right now Jett is the 2nd most popular Char in Hayashi Academy, with 29 points, only behind Kairu. Jett's nickname was derived from the military plane, Jetts. Quotes References http://forums.epic-box.com/topic/1608-hayashi-academy/ http://maddogg91.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2x7vsp